Heavenly Love
by munrochambers4ever
Summary: When Julia and JT meet in heaven, they fall for each other. Summary sucks. Some fluff and backstories. R & R  Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: if you follow my tumblr then you probably have seen the post I made about Jtulia. JT and Julia. IT WILL HAPPEN, PEOPLE! I SHIP THEM SO HARD YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW. Anyway(: this is a book about them falling in love and once again I say IT WILL HAPPEN. Enjoy(:**

Being a ghost isn't fun. I'm not all super powered, like most people would think. I'm just gone. I'm freaking see-through.

Hell, I'm invisible to people that aren't my own kind. Only other spirits can see me and they're not much fun. I wished humans can see me.

I wish Eli could see me.

For a year now, I just followed Eli around, always making sure he was safe from himself and other people. He was still my Eli, even though he was with Clare, now. She hadn't made any claim on him. She didn't know him like I knew him. He was still mine.

I didn't hate Clare, though. Sure, I envied her. Not only did she have my Eli, but she was also _alive_. I miss that feeling of being alive.

The ghosts that roamed around this place -Eli's new school was called Degrassi, or something? - were kinda different. I've only seen one kid here before named Rick and he was freaking creepy. Always muttering to himself, mentioning the names "Jay" and "Spinner" and "Jimmy." I thought he was weird and that's a stretch for me.

I didn't pay attention to the other kids, but Eli. And Clare and Adam. I mean, they were his friends, right? I had to make sure they wouldn't hurt him. And one time, I paid attention to that bully Fitz, because he was gonna hurt my Eli.

I still regret to this day the excitement that tore through me when Fitz back Eli into the corner, knife in hand. I thought Eli was finally going to be joining me - something I didn't think would happen for a long time. But there he was, against a wall knife just inches away from his stomach.

And I hated myself for feeling happy. I shouldn't want Eli's like to be over - I _don't _want Eli's life to be over - but I just want to be with him again. I guess I just want him to be happy…even if it means I'm not.

Today, was Eli and Clare's one month anniversary. I guess that's the only thing I didn't like about Clare. She changed him. The Eli I know would never celebrate a "month-a-versarry" - as she put it - with a pink card. Eli didn't celebrate like that. The Eli I knew and loved celebrate everything with, well, sex.

I didn't want to sit on this park bench with him and watch him confess his love to someone that wasn't me. I put up with it most of the time, but this was just too much.

I wandered around the halls of Degrassi, looking for something entertaining. Now that I was a ghost, nothing amused me any more.

I walked past a locker and saw someone transparent, like me.

Another ghost.

He was tallish, brown hair and I slim built. He was wearing a white cotton shirt and jeans. I had to admit, he was cute, even if it wasn't my style.

He just kinda stood in front of the locker, trying to touch it, but his hand just kept going through.

I walked over to him. "Hey,"

He wasn't the first ghost I talked to, but he felt different. He had a likeable look to him.

He turned to me. "Hi,"

"What are you doing? You know we cant touch things," I said, watching his hand go back into the locker.

"I know," he mused. "But I just want to try,"

"I had to bust your bubble, but I've tried a billion times - you cant touch anything and it sucks. Who's locker is this, anyway?"

"Her name is Liberty Van Zhandt," he murmured, pulling his hand out. "I'm trying to remember her,"

"Why cant you just go to her and watch her?"

"She's not the same as she was," he shook his head and backed away from the locker, walking down the hall.

"Hey, wait up!" I called, running after him. When I reached him I put my hand out. "I'm Julia,"

He shook my hand - we could touch other ghosts. "I'm JT,"

"So did you used to go here, or something?" I asked as we walked through the hallway.

"Yes. A very long time ago. It's so different now,"

"I wouldn't know. I just stick around this place to look out for someone,"

"I do this to remember," we walked through a glass door to a garden with a headstone that said "The JT Yorke Memorial" with flowers and a graduation cap.

"You didn't even graduate?" I asked. H

He shook his head. "No, I was a senior when I died,"

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay. It's gotten better," he shrugged. "I only miss Liberty, really. Other than that, being a ghost is fun,"

"I wish I could say the same," I grumbled.

"How long have you…been dead?"

"Around two years,"

"Newbie," he snickered and began to walk away.

I followed him again. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the place I died. Wanna come?"

"Why?"

"Because…I want you to know my story. And I want to know yours. You seem pretty cool, Julia,"

"Thanks, JT," I smiled and we walked out of the school.

As we passed Eli and Clare, I kept my eyes ahead, not wanting to see how happy she was with _my_ Eli.

"I'm guessing that's the person you're looking out for?" JT asked.

I nodded. "I want him to be happy. I just don't want to watch,"

"But you wanna stick around to make _sure_ he's happy," he added and I nodded. "I get it. I stuck around Liberty for a while but it began to get to much. I was at her weeding, though,"

"Who is Liberty, anyway?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said and we arrived to a curb. JT just looked at the ground and sighed. "This is where it happened. This curb,"

**Author's note: so I'm kinda liking where this is going. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: aww I liked the reviews. I'm glad to know there are a lot of JTULIA fans out there. And if you haven't yet please check out my tumblr. I need followers(:**

"You died on this curb?" I asked.

JT was staring at the ground. "It was a few years ago…and it was all my fault,"

"I don't believe that," In the small amount I knew JT, I could already tell he's a great guy. Well, ghost anyway. "What happened?"

"I was murdered,"

JT was talking quietly. Slowly. He was sad. The atmosphere felt different then it did at Degrassi. I thought JT was a happy person, and this was a side of him that made me sad.

"How?"

"It's a pretty long story,"

"So is mine. But I want to hear it. You said you wanted to trade stories, so let's go?" I motioned to the curb, waiting for him to tell me.

"It was kind of a war," he began, his eyes just staring at the curb and I could tell he wasn't here, he was at that night he died. "I had a girlfriend. Mia Jones. And Degrassi's rival school, Lakehurst, is where she came from. So she new the students at Lakehurst. Her ex-boyfriend, Nick, was jealous and he declared a 'war' on Degrassi. His target: me. I was immature and tried to fight them, but backed out when Mia got mad. They ended up beating up my best friend, Toby," he sighed and kept going. "Things went on, and then I went to Liberty's birthday party. Mia was out of town, it was the only reason I went. I was talking with Toby about how I missed Liberty. I loved Liberty. I still do. Liberty and I talked and then we got into a fight. I couldn't admit that I still loved her and she got frustrated and left. When I went to go find her, I ran into some kids from Lakehurst. Drake and Johnny. They were…peeing on my car. It was nothing to me at the time. I brushed it off, because I just wanted to find Liberty. So I made up a lame comeback and went to get into my car. The kid, Drake, didn't find it so funny. He stabbed me. Right here,"

"JT, I'm so sorry," I whispered. I reached out and grabbed his hand. Ghosts could touch other ghosts. "That's terrible,"

"Oh, that's not the worst part," he said, not taking his hand away. "Liberty found me. All bloody and on the ground. She got help and they rushed me into surgery, but I didn't make it…obviously," he tacked on the end with a snort. "My worst memory from that night, was I was there when they told my friends I died. I watched them cry and that's when it hit me. I was never gonna see them again. I just…I just wanted to tell Liberty I loved her, but I never could,"

"JT,"

"Wanna hear something sad?"

"Sadder than that?" I asked.

He squeezed my hand and made a small, weak laugh. "Yeah, sadder than that. Liberty is the mother of my child. We had a baby and…we gave it up for adoption. I only saw him once in person,"

"In person?" I asked.

"I check on him every now and then. He's four now, living in Seattle. His parents are nice,"

"What's his name?"

"Jason Alexander Byron," he shrugged.

"Do you check on Liberty?" I wondered, letting go of his hand.

"Sometimes. I try to remember her more than I see her. She's different now. Married to Damien Hayes. She's happy, but…not as happy as she was. I miss the old Liberty. She was always mature and serious, but now it's even more so. She's just different,"

"I know what it's like,"

"Oh yeah, that guy we passed on the way here. Who was he?" he turned to look at me full on, and I could see the happy kid back in his eyes.

I smiled a little. "Eli,"

"Was he…?"

"My Liberty," I laughed and he laughed with me. It felt weird to laugh. "I loved Eli and I still do, but he's with Clare now and he's different. He's more…soft. I don't know how to explain it, but the Eli I remember was nothing like the Eli he is now,"

"How so?" JT asked, taking my hand and walking down the street. "I wanna know,"

"My Eli…the Eli I remember…was all about passion. And sexy love. He was just…like walking sex," I laughed. "But now he's all soft, and gentle. It's just not Eli,"

"Was he mean?" JT asked.

"No, not at all. He was sweet, but…he showed it a different way than you would expect,"

I walked with him to the place across town to a busy intersection.

"Is this where you died?" he asked.

"Yeah. This is where my life ended," I whispered.

**Author's note: so I had to watch "What It Feels Like To Be A Ghost" and "Rock This Town" to get stuff right. The only thing I cant remember is if JT and Liberty did name the baby. I just put that name cause I couldn't remember so if they did name the baby and I got it wrong, forgive me. RIP JT YORKE FOREVER. Julia's story is next.**

**Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: JTULIA FOR THE WIN. Nuff said.**

"You know, Eli blames himself for my death?" I muttered, staring at the street. I could remembered what I looked like, lying there that night.

"Really? Why?"

"Well…much like you and Liberty, I died after a fight with someone I loved. Eli and I were arguing and a lot of things were said that shouldn't have been. Not just from him - I was mean, too, but I was more upset than he was,"

"What did you guys fight about?" he wondered. JT had moved closer to me and he put his arms around my shoulders.

"I _thought_ I was pregnant. Key word: _thought_. I guess I'll never find out if I really was or not,"

"Wow," JT breathed. "How did he take it?"

"He was upset. He blamed me, I blamed him. It was crazy. I didn't even know if I really was pregnant! We said things we shouldn't have said, I called him an asshole that cared only about sex and he called me a slut,"

"Oh my gosh," JT said, squeezing my shoulders.

"I know Eli cared about me. And I know that if I was pregnant and alive, he would have been there for me. Most importantly, I know he didn't mean what he said to me. I know Eli, or I thought I did,"

"So after your fight…what happened?"

"I was really, really mad when he called me a slut, because like I said, I blamed him. So I took off on my bike. I just wanted to go home. But I never got to. I was crying too hard to realize I was crossing a street on my bike and I got hit. I flew up over the wind shield and then back down onto the cement. It was creepy, because once the van came in contact with the bike, I was looking down on the scene. I watched my body be flung off the car,"

"You were dead on impact," he concluded.

"I guess so. I didn't stick around to watch the people gather or anything. But just like you did, I was there with Eli when they told him I died. I don't…I can't ever watch him go through that much pain again. For a whole year after that, he was in that much pain and it hurt me, too. That's why I keep an eye out for him. Anything or anyone that is gonna put him in that much pain…I have to protect him from it. He has Clare now and he's happy, but I always have a feeling she might hurt him,"

"I know what you mean. I knew Damien a little bit before I died and he's a great guy, but Liberty…" he trialed off, not knowing what to say. I knew exactly what to say.

"Liberty belongs with you,"

He nodded. "Eli belongs with you, too,"

"He wasn't that happy with me," I sighed. "He looks happier with Clare,"

"Julia, you saw how much pain Eli was in when he lost you, right?" he asked, and I nodded. "He was in that pain, because he lost you. I know he still loves you,"

"I'm glad he's with Clare and happy, don't get me wrong, but you wanna know what pisses me off?" I asked, getting madder as I thought about it.

"What?"

"Everyone comforted Eli. They kept saying '_I'm so sorry for your loss_' and they felt bad for him. Nobody cared about _my_ loss! Not only did I loose my life that night, but I lost someone I loved, too! I hate that I lost Eli just as much as he lost me!" I felt my eyes grow dry and I yanked away from JT, mad. I couldn't cry. Ghosts couldn't cry, but I've been wanted to cry since I saw Eli's face in the hospital room that night.

I began to stomp away, but I felt JT yank onto my wrist and pull me back to him in a hug. "I know, Julia, I know. I lost Liberty that night, too, and nobody realizes that I'm in pain just as much as she is!"

"It's not fair!" I yelled. "I just want him back,"

"I know, I know," JT whispered and he rubbed my back. It probably looked like we were crying - if anyone could see us - but we couldn't. We were just hugging.

"I feel like Eli's forgotten me," I whispered after a minute.

"I'm sure he hasn't"

"He's with Clare. He's happy with Clare. Is it selfish that I hate seeing him happy, even though I want him to be?"

"I don't follow," JT said, pulling my back from his shoulder just to look in his eyes. He grabbed my hand tightly.

"I want Eli to be happy. But I don't wanna see it,"

"That's why I don't visit Liberty as much. I'm glad she's happy, but I don't wanna watch it,"

"So you're saying, I shouldn't watch out for Eli?"

"I don't know. That's your choice. But in my opinion, I think you should just stay away. Let what happens to him, happen. And then maybe you'll check on him one day and I find him happy and safe and then you can stay away again. And repeat that process,"

"Thank you, JT," I whispered.

"Anytime," he smiled.

I looked up into his eyes, and smiled back. "I barley know you, JT, but I already feel like it's been forever,"

"We have forever together, actually," he laughed. "This is Heaven, remember? We're not going anywhere,"

"I'm glad I can be in Heaven with you," I squeezed him hand.

"Julia, can I tell you something?"

"Anything,"

"Even though we barley know each other, you are the first thing to make me happy since I died,"

I smiled. "You make me feel happy, too. Happy as I can be when I'm dead,"

"It takes a while to get used to. I've been dead for three years and its still weird,"

"I'm sure we can find our way throughout Heaven together. Like you said, we have forever,"

He smiled bigger and leaned down to kiss me on the cheek. "I'd like that,"

**Author's note: Like? Dislike? Eh? Reviews = updating fuel. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I forgot to mention in the previous author's note that I 100% do not think Julia was pregnant when she died. I just put that in this book for whatever reason, but I believe with all of my heart that she wasn't pregnant. So anyway, I was having a bad day and wasn't gonna update but your reviews made me smile so here ya go.**

"Hey, JT?" I asked as we walked aimlessly around Toronto, holding hands.

"Yeah?"

"Do you…do you think Eli is better off without me?" I whispered, looking down.

JT cupped my chin and brought my face up to look at him. "What makes you even think that?"

"I just see how happy he is with Clare and I don't know if I ever made him that happy,"

"Julia, I'm sure he was very happy with you. You were his first love?"

I nodded.

"Then he was probably ecstatic. Your first love is always the best. You get that feeling like you're floating,"

"I know and I really did love Eli, but he's so _happy_ with Clare that it makes me feel…"

"Forgotten?" JT guessed.

"Yeah. I mean it's not like I _want_ Eli to suffer over me for years, but I do feel like he forgot me,"

"I know what it feels like. Last year, I thought Liberty had forgotten me. But when I went back to watch over her one night, I found a letter she was writing. It was to me about how she loved me more than anyone, missed me, wants me back. It goes on and on. I know Eli hasn't forgotten about you. You'll stumble across it one day. And you'll realize he still loves you all the same,"

I smiled. "Promise?"

"I promise,"

JT smiled back at me and then looked deep into my eyes. "You miss him, don't you?"

"All the time," I whispered.

"Would a distraction help?"

"What did you have in mind?" I smirked at him - a habit I'd picked up from Eli.

"Well…I was thinking…" JT leaned down to kiss my cheek again. He whispered his words against my…skin? "I could take you to see what Liberty looks like. Get your mind off Eli for a while,"

"JT, you don't have to do that. If it's gonna make you sad-"

"It won't. I haven't checked on her in a couple months - I wanna make sure she's okay,"

He took my hand. "Come on, let's go,"

We continued walking farther out of Toronto. I wasn't really paying attention to where we were going - just let JT lead the way. We started running after a couple hours and soon it felt like we were flying. JT never let go of my hand.

It was dark when we arrived to a small suburban house. It was a dark blue and it almost blended in with the night. There was one light on in the top corner of the house.

Being ghosts, JT and I just walked _through_ the front door. He towed me up the stairs and we walked through another door that led us to a bedroom. A tall dark haired man just sat down on the bed and pulled the covers over his body.

"Liberty, are you coming to bed?" he asked.

"Is this her husband?" I whispered into JT's ear. He nodded.

"Yeah, give me a minute!" A women called from what I guessed what the bathroom.

A tallish sandy colored hair women stepped out. She was wearing a white silk nightgown and she took off her glasses, setting them on the nightstand. She crawled into bed next to the man and kissed him. "Night, Damien, I love you,"

"I love you, too, Liberty,"

Damien reached over and turned off the lamp.

JT sighed. "She's happy, I guess,"

"I'm sure she was a lot happier with you," I said as we walked back downstairs and outside.

"She was. I could see the happiness in her eyes, now it's just…"

"Not there," I finished.

"Not at all,"

I smiled. "We need something to get your mind off of Liberty now," I pulled his hand a little harder and we began running back towards Toronto.

"Are we going to see Eli?" he asked as we ran.

"No, I cant handle that. We're going to the beach,"

"Uh, Julia, I know you're a newbie and everything, but we cant swim,"

"So we'll walk on the ocean's surface," I shrugged and ran faster, pulling JT along.

He laughed and followed me, running faster than me. "I'll race ya," he said, letting go of my hand.

"You're on,"

We began running really fast, but JT was always ahead of me. We stopped when we reached the docks.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I asked.

"I've never done this before. I thought it was kinda pointless if we cant swim,"

"You have to know. C'mon, JT, it's not like you're gonna die," I said sarcastically.

"Ha-Ha," he mocked. "What exactly do we do?"

"Here, take my hand," I said, holding my hand out. "I've done this a billion times. It's fun,"

JT's hand slid into mine and I stepped forward, pulling him with me.

We dropped to the bottom of the lake and stepped on the sand. He smiled at me. I still held his hand as we maneuvered through the dark water. I always enjoyed this, but I enjoyed it more in the daylight, where you could see things.

We continued walking until we started to break out of water. We walked up onto the beach and collapsed in the dry sand.

"Thanks, Julia, I need that…and it was really fun,"

"I know," I smiled over at him.

He leaned over to me and brushed some of my hair out of my face. The sun was starting to come up, giving him a special glow. JT looked beautiful right here. The most beautiful ghost I've ever seen.

"So…beautiful," he whispered, leaning closer to me.

I met him halfway and our lips connected. It was a weird sensation. Obviously, I've never kissed another ghost, but this felt almost…right. Like I belonged here, with JT.

It was a short, sweet kiss and he pulled back to look at me. I smiled.

JT took my hand and we walked the sun rise. All I could think about in that moment was _I've never felt happier._

**Author's note: blah. I didn't like this as much I thought I would. But part of me loves it so much. I don't know, I'm having a crappy day.**

**Review for some virtual ice cream and cake? Kthanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: sorry I didn't update for the past two days, guys. I died over the new promo. God, February 11th**** needs to hurry the freak up. Anyway, this may be short but I thinks its adorable. This is also to a little bit of my beliefs so don't bash please(: **

JT and I walked back to Degrassi in time for everyone to arrive to school. I saw Eli's hearse pull up and I just stared at him, getting out of Morty and opening the door for Clare.

"I got him that hearse," I muttered. "And now she's riding in it. If only she knew what we _did_ in that hearse,"

JT squeezed my hand. "He's happy, Julia,"

"I know. I'm happy, too,"

We walked to a picnic table and stood next to it. "Julia, do you believe in God?" he asked. "Or rather, did you?"

"When I was alive, no. But now, yeah, I do. Did you?"

"Yes," he nodded and then turned his gaze to me. "I think God had us die for a reason,"

"What do you mean?"

"You thought you were meant to be with Eli, right?" I nodded and he continued. "And I thought I was meant to be with Liberty. But if we were really meant to be, would God have taken us away from them? Fate had other plans for them and us. Fate brought Damien to Liberty and Clare to Eli. And fate brought us together,"

"You don't know if Damien and Liberty or Clare and Eli are meant to be,"

"No, I don't. You're right about that. But we know for a fact that they didn't belong with us. So now they need to let fate bring people into their lives and one day they'll meet the _one. _We weren't the one for them, even if that's what we thought,"

"What are you getting at, JT?" I asked.

"Julia, if you think about it…we seem like we're meant for each other,"

I stood up a little straighter and paid a bit more attention. "What do you mean?"

"We both died for a reason. And we both found each other for a reason. Julia, fate had already decided that we needed to die. Now, fate cant touch us. It's all up to us. If we really felt like it, we could just stand right here forever and nothing would change us or happen to us. It's all in our hands now. We don't even have to leave one another,"

"JT, I barley know you,"

"And I'm not saying I'm in love with you. I'm just saying that we finally get a say in what happens to us. When we were alive, we decided nothing for ourselves. God did. God decided if we were gonna wake up or not. God decided when our time was over. After we die, it's all up to us. God cant control us anymore. We cant die, so we can do whatever we want and be with whoever we want,"

"Wanna know something, JT? It may be a bit off-topic, but it goes along with us,"

"What?"

"I think that out of everyone here, you understand me most. You died at a young age and you lost someone you loved a lot. You died after a fight with your lover. You know what I'm going through,"

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I do know what you're going through. And you get me, too,"

"So are you saying, we're gonna be together forever?"

"As long as we want. Nothing can stop us now,"

He leaned down and kissed me for a brief moment. "It's all up to us," he said proudly. "And I've decided that I want to be with you. When and if we decide to end it, we will…but not until,"

I smiled up at him. "I like the sound of that, JT," I reached up and place my lips over his for a long kiss.

**Author's note: kinda bombed it. Whatever. Now they're officially together. (: JTULIA for ever. Anyone wanna PM me with predictions for feb 11, go ahead. I love hearing new ideas about Degrassi. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: a couple things.**

**1. If you are reading this because you support JTULIA or you support JTULIA because you read this…I support you. JTULIA will happen and take over the world one day. You wait.**

**2. don't ask why I'm ending the book here and now. I'm just running out of ideas and this is the first big idea I've had for this. **

**3. Takes place like a month after the previous chapter. mind you, they don't need sleep so for the past 30 days they've been talking and getting to know each other.**

"Julia, I have a surprise for you…come here," JT took my hand and pulled me through the park.

We found Eli sitting at a bench, reading a book. He was alone. JT stood behind him and pulled me over.

"JT, why are we here?" I asked.

"Well…I have something to tell you,"

"Go ahead," I was a little worried about what he had to tell me…and why he chose to tell me in front of Eli.

"Julia, I knew who you were from the beginning. I knew about your fights with your step mom, your pregnancy scare, your fight with Eli,"

I flinched and glanced at Eli, completely oblivious to us behind him. "How did you know that?" I asked.

"Every person that dies is assigned a guardian. They don't know about it, but the guardians do,"

"What do guardians do?"

"Well…everyone that dies still has some connection to the Earth that they cant let go of. That causes them to roam around the world instead of going to Heaven. In your case, you couldn't let go of Eli. I was assigned to be your guardian because I went through the same thing you did before I died. My job was to get you to let go of Eli so you could go to Heaven,"

I felt my face fall. "So all this…all that I thought we were was just so I would let go of him," I pointed to Eli. I felt my eyes go dry and mentally cursed because I couldn't cry.

"That was my original goal, Julia. But trying to get you to let go I realized that I've fallen in love with you,"

My eyes widened and I smiled a small smile. "Really?"

"One hundred percent completely head over heels," he said, sincerely.

"JT, I love you, too,"

"I know. I can feel it. And so can you. You can feel that you've let go of Eli. You don't feel that magnetic pull to him anymore. He doesn't feel that towards you, either,"

I looked at him, flipping the pages of his book. "You're right. I have let go. What does this mean?"

"Well, first you get a moment to say goodbye,"

"He can hear me?" I asked, my eyes shooting back to JT. What I would give for one minute to talk to Eli and have him hear me.

"No…but he can feel that you let go. He's let go, too. This is just for your stability,"

I moved around the bench and kneeled in front of him. I put my hands on his knees and they fell through. I sighed in frustration. I couldn't even touch him. "Eli," I said, partially hopeful he could hear me. He just flipped the page of the book. "Eli, you're still apart of me. I still love you, but I can let you go now. I can let you be happy. Don't loose Clare, okay? She can make you happy,"

I stood up and walked back over to JT. He took my hand.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"Now, we go to Heaven, where no one can touch us and we can be together for literally ever. I never have to let you go, Julia,"

"Good." I leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. "I don't want you to,"

JT closed his eyes and squeezed my hand as we made out way up to Heaven, where we would spend the rest of forever…together.

**Author's note: sucky ending I know. Sorry :/ I was drawing blanks. JTULIA FOR THE WINN!**

**~Karlee.**


End file.
